Blue Tears
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Takeru and Daisuke are finally together, but keeping their relationship intact might be harder than they expected
1. Prologue

Title: Blue Tears  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Disclaimer: ... *takes out a shotgun* Okay, anyone who thinks she owns Digimon?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Aku: Heh, bad mood ^^; This is my other sequel for Chocolate Confession ^-^ It's not as weird x.x  
  
Keru: Good, Heart of Darkness was plain freaky.  
  
Dai: I didn't think it was so bad... *remembering when TK was naked* *drools*  
  
Keru: -.-;; Hentai...  
  
Aku: Anyways, of course there will be angst! ^-^ I won't leave these two in peace!  
  
Keru: *teary eyes* But I thought I was your favorite.  
  
Aku: You are! I always torture my favorite character! :P  
  
Keru: ...  
  
Dai: Just tell me it's Daikeru.  
  
Aku: .  
  
Dai: o.o It _is_ Daikeru, right?!?!  
  
Aku: :X  
  
Dai: KEN!!  
  
Ken: :X  
  
Keru: -.-;;  
  
Dai: Augh! You two aggravate me!!!  
  
Aku and Ken: ^.^  
  
~  
  
Prologue: Two Weeks  
  
~  
  
The hallway light was on, the walls covered in childhood memories locked into photographs, leading down by the contrasting dark rooms and closed doors. A light shined out of one of the doorways lacking a door to open and close.  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"I can't leave you here. Please understand."  
  
"I don't want to! I can't!"  
  
"I know you don't want to, but-"  
  
Angrily, feet stomped out of the room. A door slammed closed leaving a gash of guilt on the woman's face. Like the question asks: Is this the end... or the beginning?  
  
***  
  
'Why? Why now?' Tears welled up in his eyes, waiting to find freedom, but the boy wouldn't allow them. 'I won't! I refuse to leave! I can't leave... I can't leave him...'  
  
Crying himself to sleep, the woman listened from outside the door with regret building in her and her own tears building, but she was stronger than that. She knew how much she was tearing him apart, she could understand. But understanding the situation doesn't mean you can fix it.  
  
'What choice do I have...?' She had none.  
  
***  
  
"Otoutochan, you need to calm down." A calm voice said with a patience he showed for the other.  
  
"I can't, Oniichan, I just can't! She's taking me with her! I'm leaving!! Do you understand?!"  
  
"Takeru..." The side of the younger blonde's end went silent as only a soft breathing could be heard over the phone call between brothers. "I know you don't want to leave, but you're gonna have to face reality and accept it."  
  
"No! I won't..."  
  
"Takeru-"  
  
"Don't, Yamato. I know I do. I just..."  
  
"You're gonna have to tell him. I'll tell the others if you want."  
  
"Not yet. Him first."  
  
The older brother nodded even though they were on the phone. "When is it?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Tell him soon."  
  
"I... I don't know..." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry this has to happen to you. I hate to see you hurt like this..."  
  
"... I gotta go now. I have... a lot to do here..."  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya later. Bye 'Keru."  
  
The dull dial tone played in the phone as Yamato had hung up. His hand held the phone tightly in his hand and he felt his world slowly falling apart. Two weeks. Sounds like he's expecting death.  
  
Two weeks to try and spend a lifetime of memories together. Two weeks to act as if nothing has changed and they weren't only trying to delay the inevitable. Two weeks to see if they'll survive or have everything slowly shatter to pieces.  
  
The Child of Hope felt his grip on the phone tighten further, as his fingers dialed at the numbers. One ring... two...  
  
"Moshi moshi, Motomiya residence, Daisuke speaking."  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: There's the beginning taste ^-^ I think you can figure out what's happening.  
  
Dai: ...  
  
Aku: There will be Daikeru in there!  
  
Dai: ...  
  
Aku: You still got two weeks!  
  
Dai: ...  
  
Aku: -.-;;  
  
Keru: WHY?!?!  
  
Aku: I need angst. Angst yummy. *eats angst*  
  
Angst: x.x  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Aku: Hehe ^^;  
  
Ken: Review everyone! Or be a big meanie! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Blue Tears  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Bunnies own me.  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Aku: Who hired the drunk Disclaimer?!  
  
Tai: *runs away*  
  
Aku: -.-;;;;  
  
Yama: Aku does not own! *runs after Tai*  
  
Aku: Sankyuu Yama ^-^  
  
Dai: .......  
  
Aku: You're still not speaking?!  
  
Dai: ...........  
  
Aku: *signs*  
  
Dai: WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!??!?!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Dai: *clings to Takeru possessively* MINE!!!!!  
  
Aku: That's a plushie.  
  
TK plushie: *has a Dai on him*  
  
Dai: o.o Where my Keru-chan?!?!  
  
Aku: *points to beginning of fic*  
  
Dai: *runs to it* *hits a wall* x.x  
  
Aku: Glass wall ^.^  
  
Ken: O.o when did we order that?  
  
Aku: When I knew Dai would try to get Keru.  
  
Ken: Ten seconds ago?  
  
Aku: Yup.  
  
~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
~  
  
"Dai..."  
  
"Keru-chan? Is that you? What's wrong?"  
  
The blonde shook his head and took a deep breath. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired. Hey, can you get out for a little while?"  
  
"Yeah, I just finished cleaning my room."  
  
"You mean stuffing all your things in your closet and under your bed?"  
  
"Heh, you know me too well. But now that my bed's clean..." The brunette said seductively at the end.  
  
"Later, koi. Meet me at the park in about ten, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure. See ya then, love ya!"  
  
"Love-"  
  
"Ack! Stop it, Jun!" Dial tone.  
  
"You..." The blonde slowly put the phone down and took another deep breathe. He was strong. This was nothing compared to the evils he faced in the Digital World. Yeah... this was nothing...  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes had passed and the blonde sat comfortably underneath the shade of a tree. It was a nice day out, the sun was bright with a few scattered clouds here and there and it wasn't over-crowded with people or anything. Yeah, just perfect... Perfect...  
  
"Hey sexy." A voice whispered in his ears making him smile and leave back as arms slowly slipping around his slim waist.  
  
"Hitting on guys?"  
  
"Only the really cute ones."  
  
"I'm just cute?" The blonde angled his head to face the other boy as he pouted.  
  
"No, you're beautiful." The Child of Courage leaned down letting their lips gently caress against one another.  
  
The two continued to enjoy the silence, well, so it seemed. Takeru stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled into the taller boy's chest, enjoying his koi's aroma, memorizing it. Daisuke returned the embrace happily and kissed the top of his love's head.  
  
"So, did you want to talk about something?" Takeru nodded, but stayed silent. "And that would be?" Curiosity was obvious in the brunette's voice.  
  
"Let's take a walk." The blonde suggested. Daisuke didn't object, knowing how Takeru could get at times. The Child of Hope's hand squeezed against the other tightly, afraid of losing him. 'Maybe because I am...'  
  
Daisuke glanced over at the other, concern filling his eyes, not because of the silence. Takeri always seems to have a habit of going into complete isolation and become strangely silent to most. But right now, it wasn't like those other times, as Daisuke could read Takeru. Maybe not too well, but he could see sadness in those glazed blue eyes.  
  
"Something wrong, koi?" The brunette slid his hand away from Takeru's, not noticing the slight pain that flashed through the blonde's eyes for a second, until it was masked once again. He wrapped his arms across the Child of Hope's shoulders, pulling his lover closer to his side.  
  
Takeru stayed silent, but a slight nod of the head reached Daisuke's eyes. Taking in a breath. The soccer player tried to coax Takeru into telling whatever was bothering the golden haired boy. "Want to talk about it?" A shake of the head was the only answer.  
  
'Well, so much for the gentle approach.' Daisuke thought, pondering on his next moves to somehow persuade the other into telling. 'I don't want to force it out of him... but... I just might have to. It seems serious. Forgive me, Takeru.'  
  
With that last though and regrets put behind, the brunette planned out his next moves, ignoring the consequences that could be the outcome. "Want to hang out at my place for a bit?"  
  
"Sure." A soft reply came from the blonde. Daisuke wrapped his arm more tightly around the other, as Takeru remained silent, his thoughts trying to figure out how to tell his koi of the news.  
  
***  
  
"Jun, what are we eating for dinner?" Daisuke called to his sister, who was in the living room watching one of her shows.  
  
The said girl turned to look at the doorway. "Since our parents will be out tonight, I was thinking of ordering pizza. Hi Takeru!" Jun smiled at her brother's boyfriend. She was really supportive of their relationship, and the two definitely were cute together. 'Specially when you get the two blushing. And of course, blackmail came a tad easier for the loving older sister.  
  
"Hi Jun. You're looking as pretty as always." The blonde forced a smile on his face. Jun wasn't so bad once you get pass her fanatical-stalker side. And even supporting their relationship. Takeru couldn't really ask for more.  
  
"Thanks, you too." Jun winked and Daisuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, call us when the pizza comes. We'll be in my room." Daisuke pulled on the blonde's hand, as he quickly saw Jun's look that said "Don't do anything I would do".  
  
The door open to reveal a bedroom filled with various objects from soccer jerseys to trophies and medals to papers. Usually, Daisuke's room is much more messy, but Takeru had been over enough times that the room ended up organized and clean.  
  
The blonde walked through the familiar room and sat down on the bedside. Daisuke followed and sat on the chair beside the computer, and faced towards his boyfriend.  
  
"So..." The brunette began trying to break the silence filling the room until suffocation.  
  
The blonde merely looked away, and then curled his legs under his body, in a semi-fetal position. (Aku: does that make sense? O.o)  
  
"Takeru..." Daisuke sighed, defeated at trying to get his boyfriend to talk the easy way. "I know there's something wrong, so tell me already. If you don't, I'll have to force it out of you."  
  
The Child of Hope responded with only more silence, not daring to look the other in the eye. Being the level-headed person Daisuke was - or was known not to be - he stood up in front of Takeru.  
  
"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Daisuke mumbled under his breath, which was the only warning as the soccer player leapt at his unsuspecting boyfriend, pushing the two backwards on the bed.  
  
The blonde gasped out and let out a high-pitched squeak as Daisuke quickly grabbed for the blonde's arms and pinned Takeru's legs with his own, while straddling his stomach. Takeru, not liking the situation one bit, struggled underneath the weight, but it was no use. Daisuke had him pinned down completely.  
  
"Takeru! Tell me already! I hate doing this, but I know you're keeping something from me!" He felt the boy beneath him calm down as he let his grasps loosen, but stay firm.  
  
Silence filled the room again with no movement from either, leaving only the breathing of the two in the room.  
  
"Takeru...?" Daisuke called out to his boyfriend, his voice streaming with concern and love was evident in there also.  
  
Chocolate eyes scanned down to look at his koi's face, only to see the last he wanted to even witness from those brilliant blue eyes.  
  
Takeru was crying.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Uhh... I felt like ending it there for some reason. Don't ask... . Sorry if it was crappy! I'm sick and unmotivated! And hallucinating! X.x  
  
Keru: ;-;  
  
Dai: You can stop crying now.  
  
Keru: ;-;  
  
Dai: No really.  
  
Keru: ;-;  
  
Dai: WAHH!! STOP CRYING!!  
  
Keru: ;-;  
  
Dai: SOMEONE!! MAKE HIM STOP CRYING!!  
  
Ken: *pulls the bowl of onions away from Takeru's face*  
  
Keru: ^-^  
  
Dai: ...  
  
Ken: ^-^  
  
Dai: -.-;;;;  
  
Aku: ^^;;; Uhhh... well... please Review and make a little devil authoress happy! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Blue Tears  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!! takes out a flamethrower I'll show you all!!!  
  
Aku: O.O TAI!!!!  
  
Tai: It wasn't me this time!!!  
  
Yama: [whistles innocently]  
  
Aku: TAI!!!!  
  
Tai: WHAT?! IT WAS YAMA!!  
  
Aku: Stop influencing!! One of you is enough!  
  
Dai: [walks in] Hi.  
  
Aku: My point exactly.  
  
Dai: ???  
  
Tai: -.-;;;  
  
Aku: Sorry for the looooooooong delay!!  
  
Keru: Thank you for the reviews!! Aku is a happy pony!  
  
Aku: O.o Pony? I'm a kitty!! KITTY!!  
  
Keru: [reads script] It says pony though.  
  
Aku: [twitch] KEN!!!!  
  
Ken: EEP! [runs away]  
  
Aku: [chases]  
  
Dai: I thought she was a devil.  
  
Yama and Tai: [hiding behind Dai from the disclaimer with a flamethrower]  
  
%%%  
  
Chapter Two: A Beautiful Lie  
  
%%%  
  
It was just too much.  
  
The tears fell with such ease, no matter how rare they were. Daisuke could only stare, his body numb as Takeru tried to get away and just hide. Hide from his own weakness. Hide from reality.  
  
Finally, Daisuke broke the silence. "Takeru... Takeru, please koi, just tell me. I hate to see you like this. If you tell me... it'll make you feel better."  
  
"No! You won't! You can't!!!" Takeru cried out, more tears falling, as he cradled his legs to his chest, making him seem smaller and more vulnerable.  
  
"Tell me, please Takeru..." Daisuke pleaded, running his hand through his lover's sunny hair.  
  
"I..." Takeru looked away, not caring for the tears anymore.  
  
The brunette ran circles over the blonde's back, soothing him anyway he knew how. "Just say it..."  
  
"My mom." He lowered his head, masking his eyes in a shadow. Daisuke felt his heart pound, knowing his koi only got this way on few occasions, and it never ended in good results. "My mom got a new job."  
  
The brunette blinked, now struck with absolute confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"No!!" Takeru's head shot up, as he yelled. "It's not a good thing! I hate it!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're moving, Dai! We're moving and I don't mean another town, I mean another country! We're moving to the United States!!" And he broke down again after witnesses the shattered look on his love's face.  
  
His heart was pounding from the beginning, but now it felt like it stopped completely. But he was alive. He was so damn alive meaning this was really happening. It wasn't a nightmare he could just wake up from and find his koi smiling beside him, making plans for the upcoming spring break.  
  
"I... I don't want..." Takeru whispered, clinging tightly to the brunette. "I don't want to go anywhere... I want to stay here with you..."  
  
"...I want you here too..." Daisuke whispered back, as tears were beginning to fall from his eyes. "How long?"  
  
"...two weeks."  
  
He shut his eyes, trying not to break down. He only had two weeks left. "We... could always see each other over the summer and stuff. Holidays maybe."  
  
"I can't take this!" Takeru sighed, trying to calm himself down. "I don't want to do this. Long distance relationships never work out... it's... it's too hard!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
They stayed wrapped in each other, silent as the thoughts rushed through their head of plans for two weeks that was never enough. In two weeks, they'd be ripped from one another. In two weeks, they'd be forced to say goodbye. In two weeks, they would have to learn how to live without the other by their side...  
  
In two weeks, they would find Hell.  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can we pretend... that this isn't happening... for the next two weeks?" Takeru pleaded, wanting nothing, but an escape.  
  
Daisuke nodded, willing to give the blonde anything. "Okay."  
  
Takeru smiled slightly, though his eyes shattered the false happiness. "Thank you..." He whispered before placing his lips over the others.  
  
It was like a first kiss, shy and needy. Takeru took the initiative, as his tongue slid slowly outward, probing Daisuke's lips, begging for entrance. Granted, two tongues met in a slow dance, becoming more intense, as hands began their own waltz. Touching and feeling, both were needed, as Daisuke laid Takeru down on the bed, and slowly undid his shirt. After the shirt came off, his lips slowly caressed down the vanilla soft skin, the blonde moaning as his face flushed. Eventually, clothes were stripped off completely, leaving two naked bodies, both breathing heavily and flushed.  
  
"You're beautiful, Takeru..."  
  
"Please... take me..." Takeru pleaded, wanting to forget a future and stay forever in this present, as Daisuke slowly slid into him, a mixture of pain and pleasure sparking through his veins. He cried, whether over the pain or the truth.  
  
Daisuke kissed away the tears, whispering in his ear. "I love you..."  
  
More tears fell as lips met again desperately. "I love you too."  
  
The brunette slowly moved in and out, and soon picking up speed. Cries of pleasure broke from both mouths, as they finally reached climax, falling into each other's arms. Holding on to each other in a desperate need, they were slowly coaxed to sleep.  
  
All the while, two blue tears slipped, one from each boy, as the truth would destroy everything. But right now, it was all a lie, a beautiful lie.  
  
%%%  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
%%%  
  
Aku: I know it was short, but I felt a need to end it there. And also sorry for not getting too detailed, but I wanted to be vague [sweatdrops]  
  
Keru: Review please!!  
  
Dai: So cruel...  
  
Aku: [nervous laughter]  
  
Ken: When do others get to make an appearance?  
  
Aku: uhh... [walks away]  
  
Ken: -.-;;; 


End file.
